


Dark Protomans Reign

by WindFireWheels



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Diapers, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels
Summary: I can't add the full fucking description but basically Dark Protoman took over and vores humans every now and then, sometimes executing them tho. Lan eventually gets picked to be eaten but he's spared and becomes DPs maidWackAlso Lans 14 and is gonna be forced into being Dark Protos baby boy h aOkay let's hope to FUCK I didn't mess up the names cause I forgot how AO3 workssss
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Dark Blues | Dark Protoman
Kudos: 3





	1. "Prologue"

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 KEEPS DELETING MY FUCKING NOTES SO YOU KNOW WHAT  
> REWRITING PRINCE CHARMER  
> INCLUDING MORE STUFF IN THE FUTURE  
> THIS IS SHORT AS FUCK SO LIKE AAAAA  
> { } IS THOUGHT

Lans breathing was heavy as he looked at a clock in his room. 11:55AM is what it read. 12PM is when the king makes his announcement.... resulting in someone's death. "Hikari," A woman walked into Lans room, holding a chained collar "Its... time for you to go". His eyes widened, since he knew exactly what she was going to do "B-but.... I'm too young!" He snapped, soon experiencing the tight grasp the collar has had on many victims. Soon, a horrid chime could be heard. The king was hungry, yet again. He started to shake as the collar chain was tugged, alerting him to move. After a while, Lan was faced with the gates of the kings castle. It.... wasn't a pleasant sight, and he could hear the pleads of people not wanting to be eaten. The gates opened, and everyone entered in a single file, Lan being near the front. He was geniunely afraid, but maybe he wouldn't be chosen. He had his fingers crossed as he entered the castle, looking at the king.....

Dark Protoman.

Dark Protoman was sitting on his throne with a sinister smirk, and eventually the room went quiet. "Alright, you all know the deal," Dark Protoman stood up and walked closer "For those who don't, I'll explain. Basically, I inspect all of you and can choose only ONE to make my meal. However, there's a slim chance you'll be revived if I choose you. Now then..." He started to have a close look at everyone there, eventually coming across Lan, chuckling and grabbing his arm. "Alright. I've found my prey, you're all free to leave" He said, taking the chain of Lans collar and dragging him towards the throne. "You're joking..." Lan snarled under his breath as everyone left the throne room, leaving just those two alone. "Wow. Didn't expect to see you again, Lan" Dark Protoman chuckled "It's been a while, hasn't it?" 

"Just get this over with...." Lan snarled again. "Oh, alright then" DP sat down on his throne again, sitting Lan on his lap and taking some time to 'admire' him, rubbing his hands all over the small boys body. He seemed to be more thin than he used to be, so out of curiosity, Dark Protoman unzipped Lans vest, and started to 'explore' Lans chest. {He's more thin than usual} He thought to himself, soon seeing the disgusted look on Lans face. "Didn't I say to get this over with?" Lan furrowed his brows. "Alright, Alright..... geez" He rolled his eyes, opening his mouth and shoving Lans head in it. Dark Protoman decided to make it quick, barely savouring Lans taste like he usually would with his prey and gulping him down in a matter of seconds. Lan barely put up a fight, just curling up in his predators stomach and awaiting death. "Oi, kid" DP scoffed "Aren't you gonna squirm?" "Squirm-?" Lan perked his head up "What's even the point of doing.... anything if I'm gonna die!?"

"Guess that's a good point, but I mean.... you don't HAVE to die, y'know" Dark Protoman started to rub his belly. "Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's just make a deal," Dark Protoman stopped rubbing for a short while, just to explain the deal "I let you live, but you need to become my slave/maid(A/N; Yes, he DID say the slash out loud hahaha 👉👈), let me eat you, follow my orders, and let me kill off your family. Sound good?" "Aha.... you're.... joking, right?" Lan sarcastically laughed "Didn't expect YOU to joke". "Seriously?" He growled "You think this is a fucking JOKE!?"

"Well, course you'd joke about stuff like that" Lan rolled his eyes "Now are you gonna digest me or not?" All he got was a small, angry grunt ".... I'll take that as a yes" He sighed, closing his eyes "Well, g'night". Dark Protoman didn't seem to be too happy about Lan sleeping in his stomach "You should be begging for your life right now!" He snapped. Lan sighed again "Honestly, death is better than.... anything. You'd probably abuse me, anyways. You're that type of persON-!" He was suddenly shook around as Dark Protoman got up from his throne and started to walk elsewhere "You could've just said something...." He rubbed his head, trying to stay in one place. 

"Just be quiet.... I'm going to bed..'" Dark Protoman said, soon arriving at his room and throwing himself onto his bed purposely. "Quit moving around so much, will you? Maybe I'll actually settle down instead of giving you a stomach ache" Lan was clearly and obviously angry. Dark Protoman just didn't reply, took his suit off, and went to sleep. Lan decided it would be best off if he slept as well. After all, he didn't have much else to do, and he wouldn't exactly be alive tomorrow, right? In a matter of seconds, he surprisingly managed to fall asleep, dispite how uncomfortable he was. 

The next day, Lan woke up like every other day, except.... today seemed different. He wasn't in Dark Protomans stomach, nor was he home. He was actually in a king-sized bed in a rather fancy looking room. Lan just came to the conclusion that it was Dark Protomans room and got out of bed. That's when he noticed all he was in was his pants. No vest, bandana, shirt, shorts, nothing. It made him feel uncomfortable, so he tried to find something to cover up his body. {Wait, how the HELL am I still alive, even?} Lan thought, just deciding to wrap some sort of blanket around him, because he couldn't find any clothes in his size. There where just multiple suits, and they all looked identical. But what else would Dark Protoman really wear? 

Lan eventually had a wander around the place, and took in how fancy and neat the place looked. He expected it to look rather.... run down and horrid, but it looked extremely nice, even if there weren't any maids or butlers around- at least that he could see. There where also paintings of Dark Protoman hung up on multiple walls, but Lan just took it as DP being a narcissist. 

Eventually, the smell of what seemed to be breakfast could be smelt, and as he continued to walk, it got stronger. Lan eventually peered his head into a room, and found Dark Protoman making breakfast for himself. He seemed to be making a generic breakfast. Toast, egg, bacon, the whole lot..... speaking of a whole lot, there was seemingly alot of food. Lan did think about how he could even eat that, but then remembered that DP eats humans on a daily basis. He started to drool a little from how good the food smelt and looked. He hasn't had a decent meal in ages, so he was tempted to ask if he could have some. But he couldn't, of course, because Dark Protoman might just kill him, so he just watched as the food was dished up. Dark Protoman then walked off with his food, with Lan entering the room- or rather the kitchen- and went to see if there where any scraps. He managed to find two pieces of bacon left, which he scoffed down quickly. "W-Wow.... that tasted so good.." He 'purred', licking his fingers. 

As he turned around to make a run for it before Dark Protoman could return, ever so conveniently, he was caught by- you guessed it- Dark Protoman. "Don't think I didn't see you back there." He smirked, placing his empty plate down onto the counter "I left those two pieces for you, because I thought I may as well be generous to my new maid". "New.... maid?" Lan turned around and looked up at him "Erm, didn't we agree to give me some time?" "Yes, buuuut I thought that you'd say no, and I would have to kill you, and I actually don't.... but don't question it" Lan noticed how.... different Dark Protoman was. He sounded out of character, like he was a whole different person. "Anyways, I decided that I would get rid of your clothes, meaning that you'll only wear what I tell you to wear. Got that?"

Lan growled slightly, but was forced to obey in the end. "Good boy~ just be glad that I'll be treating you better than a human ever could.... now go sit down. I'll bring you some clothes and food in a second" He pointed towards a sort of hallway, which would eventually lead to the living room. Lan nodded and walked off in silence, but was a little unsure about all of this. The two used to despise eachother so why is Dark Protoman acting so nice? For now, he was just going to shrug it off. After reaching the living room, he carelessly flopped onto the sofa(A/N: I'm from the UK, so I don't say couch lmao). 

Lans head perked up when Dark Protoman entered with a bowl of cereal, but also a glass of water. "Here." He said, dryly, placing the bowl and glass down on the table infront of him. "Thanks" Lan gave him a smile, which wasn't returned. {Eh, didn't think he would}

He started to eat, taking it slow and enjoying his food rather than just scoffing it down. Still, it was gone quick, just so he could put some clothes on. "There. I'm done." He soon spotted a bag on the table "What's that?" He asked. "Just your new.... pants" Dark Protoman replied, reaching his hand into the bag and getting out.... a diaper. When Lan noticed what it was, his eyes widened in shock. "What do you take me for!?" Lan snapped "I'm not some baby! I'll be your maid, but I won't be a fucking baby!" He slammed his hands down onto the table. "Well, would you rather not having pants?" He smirked. "Fine, I'll wear it..." Lan groaned, taking the diaper "Now wheres the rest?"

Dark Protoman then reached into his hair, getting out a full maid outfit. Surprisingly, there wasn't any hair on it. Lan just took it from him and stomped off to change. After a while, he came back, full maid costume. He even had Dark Protomans emblem on his chest. "How beautiful~" Dark Protoman chuckled "Now c'mere, we gotta talk about something" He gestured for Lan to come over.

"About what?" Lan asked, unintentionally putting his hands on his hips. "About the rules..." He replied "An important one is to always obey your master- me- and never talk back. You must also call me 'Master Dark Protoman', or just 'Master Protoman'. You work five days a week, and get the weekends off to be 'little'. However, you will still get naps during the week" He said. "Erm, what do you mean by little?" Lan tilted his head, arms dropping to his side. "Basically, you act like a baby to relieve stress. I'll be doing all the work on weekends, and you'll become my pampered prince~" Dark Protoman smirked "And you'll get to call me Daddy, which will make it cuter". "I am NEVER going to call you daddy...." Lan snarled "Master is bad enough"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get used to it" He then walked off, but gestured for Lan to follow, which he did.... not like he had any other choice. Dark Protoman then handed him a broom, pat his head and said; "Now get to work!" And so, he walked off again. "I don't know what I'm even supposed to do...." Lan sighed, looking around "Maybe I just.... clean this place?" He eventually just swept the room. He also noticed some unwashed plates, so once he was done sweeping, he done his best to clean the plates. "Mmm.... Maybe there's more stuff outside here?" Lan turned around to leave the kitchen(A/N: haha sorry for not specifying where he was in the first place I'm just a lazy asshole), but took one last quick look around to see if there was anything out of place. Eventually, He deemed the kitchen okay to leave, going off to do the rest of the house. 

From here on, Lan knew that his life was going to be different, in both good and bad ways, with his life possibly on the line with how strict Dark Protoman seems to be.


	2. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this shit takes ages when the outcome is just so little- anyways, uh, chapter 2 of whatever this fuckin thing is  
> I'm slowly working on Chapter 2 of the PC rewrite and I'd say it's about 40% done-? Idk  
> So ye   
> Tried including more "little space", too.

"There. That should do it!" Lan grinned, looking at how clean Dark Protomans room was "Jeez. Who knew it'd be so dirty in here? Though, I didn't expect it to be clean, either." He chuckled "Now maybe he'll let me sleep.... depending on where he is". He then ran off, looking for Dark Protoman. He decided to look in the throne room, since he just came to the conclusion that DP would naturally be there. Unfortunately, He wasn't there. "He didn't even give me a tour of this damn place!" Lan groaned, leaning against the throne, but eventually feeling it move, causing him to back away before he could fall. "Ah boy, this place has secret rooms, too?" He sighed, deciding to go in "At least if anything attacks me, I have my trusty broom to fight em off" Lan chuckled, finding himself in a small, dimly lit room, and he could also hear snoring.

"Found him" He whispered, approaching the source of the snoring; Dark Protoman. Dark Protoman seemed to be sleeping on his desk, but there didn't seem to be anything of interest in there. There was only really just ripped up paper and poorly drawn sketches of... whatever. Lan did feel a little uneasy about waking him, but he thought it might be best, so he started to prod his 'master' with the end of the broom. All he got was a groan, nothing more, so he continued to poke. {He's worse than me...} Lan frowned, poking harder. Dark Protoman soon awoke, and was clearly pissed. "Didn't I tell you to NOT wake me up!?" He hissed, getting up from his chair and somewhat cornering Lan. "Actually, you didn't tell me much, so how was I supposed to know?" Lan crossed his arms, yet still holding his broom. "Tch.... I guess you're right there, but don't get sassy with me!" He actually went to go strangle Lan, but managed to stop himself before he could.

"I actually *wasn't* being sassy, you're just retarded" He smirked. "I-i-i-" Dark Protoman seemed to be at a loss for words. "Seriously? Calling you a retard can hurt your ego?" He chuckled "Come on! You're supposed to be some big, strong and tough king, not some sensitive.... dumb.... ah, I got nothing" Lan shrugged and gave up "Now, the thing I came here to tell you wa-" He noticed DP lick his lips "..... Ah fuck." {Least I don't have to be a maid anymore.... or even a baby...}

Lan was soon lifted off the floor "Can you at least make the digestion process quicker this time?" He asked. "I- I'm sorry?" Dark Protoman cocked his head to the side a little "Pfft.... You're joking. I'm just gonna keep you in my stomach til you learn your lesson. Plus, it's a storage one, so there is no way you'll be digested!" He laughed, and once done, he let Lan have a look into his mouth once again. Lan felt a small wave of fear overcome him as his head was pushed inside of Dark Protomans maw, getting covered in salvia. He was close to being swallowed when.... that same horrid ring from yesterday chimed again, Dark Protoman taking Lans head out of his mouth. "Oh, lucky you." He scoffed "Just be lucky that it's tea time" He then walked off, Lan following close behind him.

"S-so, I'm guessing I was your lunch?" Lan asked, getting a silent nod as a response. "You'll be helping me with this one" Dark Protoman then closed off the hidden room, just some time after Lan had entered back into the throne room with him. Soon enough, the throne room was filled with potential food. As Dark Protoman was seeing who could be prey, Lan hid behind the throne, as he was getting not so friendly looks, and he could swear people where talking about him. Like usual, it only took a couple of minutes before he chose his meal, everyone else leaving the throne room. Lan was still hiding behind the throne, watching as the person was gulped down in a matter of seconds, leaving him no time to identify anything about them. 

"Mmm... They where quite the challenge!" Dark Protoman burped, patting his active belly. "Wow... I'm honestly impressed...." Lan came out from behind the throne and stood next to DP. "Oi, make yourself useful and give me some rubs" He pat his belly, soon grabbing Lans hand and placing it on his stomach. Lan eventually started to rub it, nervously, feeling the person's desperate struggles. "I... don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up for" Lan said, pulling his hand away as he felt a direct kick to it. "Well I ain't digesting 'em for a while.... and you need to be useful somehow" Dark Protoman honestly just wanted Lan to be by his side. There where a TON of things Lan could do, but that would mean he'd have to leave..... and he didn't want that. Not leave the palace, But leave Dark Protomans side. 

"I've already cleaned the place...." He said. "Well, I guess you can have a break then" DP shrugged "However, I would like you to stay here and keep me company". Lan nodded {I don't know if he's being nice to me or not-} His eyes where unusually locked onto Dark Protomans stomach. He couldn't really look away from it, because of how much attention it was drawing to itself from the person struggling inside. It was honestly impressive how Dark Protoman could handle stuff like that.... 

Dark Protoman started to drool from his meal, Even if it didn't feel.... sexually satisfying. "Hmm.... I guess I'll digest em in a sec." He made an attempt to get off his throne, which succeeded. Although, Lan was much lighter than the current prey. "Oi, Maid." He huffed "Help me move, Will ya?" Lan nodded and rushed to his side, making a decent attempt at supporting Dark Protoman and making sure he didn't fall over. They eventually headed to his bedroom, Dark Protoman bringing Lan in bed with him. "H-hey! What're you doing!?" Lan snarled, trying to push away. "Shut it. I always have to have at least a one hour nap while I digest my prey!" DP snapped back "And you're joining me.... now go to sleep..". "I'd rather sleep in my own bed..." He grumbled, being pulled closer. "Yeah, Yeah.... do you wanna watch em be digested instead?" Dark Protoman pulled the covers away to reveal his belly. "Do I have to?" Lan whined, watching as the activity in Dark Protomans stomach settled, and his stomach shrunk. "Oh, trust me, you'll have to get used to this" He smirked "Especially if you'll be snacking on some humans occasionally~".

"I don't think I really *want* to..." Lan backed off. "You will, just wait. Though, I may have to shrink them for you.... somehow" He pulled Lan in for A 'hug', purposely squishing his belly against the poor boy. "Seriously-? Do you have to-" 

"Shut up" As soon as that was said, Lan had a pacifier in his mouth. It was weird, yes, but Lan started to gently suckle on it. It calmed him down, strangely enough. "Good boy~" Dark Protoman coo'ed, kissing his forehead "Let's just nap for now, okay?" Lan lightly nodded, starting to close his eyes. It felt nice where he was. The faint warmth from Dark Protoman, the comfortable bed, and the pacifier.... he felt at peace. 

~~~~~~~~

Lan soon awoke, at least five hours later, and quickly noticed that Dark Protoman had left.... again. He still had the pacifier in his mouth, which was spat out. "Ugh.... how did he even get me to keep it in!" He growled, sticking out his tongue in disgust, but then noticing a note "Huh? What's this?" He picked up the note, reading what it wrote;

'Hey, so.... I decided to write this to remind you about your punishment for earlier. Come to the living room as soon as you wake up'

It was obviously a note from Dark Protoman. Sighing, Lan got out of bed and straightened out his dress, instantly heading off to the living room. It was a quick trip, lucky for him, and he managed to catch DP, who was sitting on the sofa at the time. "Finally. I was getting hungry" Dark Protoman said, getting up and walking over to him "Though that dress might get in the way... but I don't want to eat you half-naked, so your dress will have to stay" He picked Lan up again, Opening up his slimy maw, giving the boy a look inside. Before Lan could say anything, his head was shoved inside yet again. Dark Protomans tongue licked in all the areas it could, tickling him in the process. Lan just allowed him to do whatever, feeling his body being dragged downwards towards Darks stomach. He just hoped it truly was a storage stomach, and that he wouldn't be digested, as much as he didn't want to be a maid or baby. It was rather quick, Lan ending up in a just as slimy spot, and it looked identical to Dark Protomans actual stomach. Although, it didn't really smell as bad as the other one, and there weren't any remains. He moved around in an attempt to get comfy, not getting much of a response from DP, but eventually found a spot where he could lay down comfortably..... up until he was knocked out of it.

"Hey! If you're gonna sit down, could you do it *before* I get comfy!?" Lan punched one of the walls, this time getting a reaction, and a rather pained one at that. "Can you not punch me?" Dark Protoman snapped back, rubbing where he was punched "I have feelings, too, y'know!"

"And so do I" Lan crossed his arms, trying to get back into a comfy position. The stomach had a sort of.... calming warmth to it. It was nice, but made him slightly sleepy. It wasn't a surprise that he would be able to sleep in a storage stomach, of all places, as he's already done it. "Not struggling this time, either?" Dark Protoman didn't seem too impressed "Dammit... I just wanna hear you begging for your life for once". "Well, puttin' me in a storage stomach won't do much. Even then, I kinda want to die now.... I'm just worthless, like everyone says..." Lan seemed upset for some reason. "What? Why the HELL would someone call you worthless!?" He was.... angry? How could Dark Protoman be angry about people calling Lan worthless? 

"Probably because I was one of the 'low class' kids...." Lan sighed, "It... nearly got to the point I was physically abused. I didn't do anything, I just.... existed, and nobody liked it other than the small group of friends I have- or had". "Jeez. If I had known, I would've taken you already!" He rubbed and nuzzled his belly, hoping Lan would feel it, which he didn't. "Well, you don't really care about others, so why should you care about me? Especially regarding everything that happened..." Lan soon curled up into a ball, just remembering everything that was said to him. "I... you don't need to know why I care, you just need to know that I care..." Dark Protoman hugged his stomach, attempting to comfort Lan. However, he wasn't very experienced at comforting others. "Yeah, yeah.... you say that but you don't actually mean it" He huffed. "If I didn't mean it, Why would I make a storage stomach specifically for you!?" DP tried to keep his tone of voice down, but he was just so.... angry.. "Good point." Lan soon smirked

"Oh, and, I need a change."


End file.
